Tragic Princess
by La Sacre Ensorceleurse
Summary: SPOILERS The group travels through Inista Marsh. Natalia tries to deal with all that has happened.
1. Chapter 1

Run, we must run...but why must it be from father? If he believes this story it must be true, yet...

"I hope Asch is alright..." I mumble. Of course I'm worried about Asch, if not for him Luke and I would be...

"He'll be fine. The people of Kimlasca are on his side." Tear...your comforting me..._thank you_. Not only you, everyone..."Yes. All those people, just for my sake..." They didn't have to do anything, and yet...even when I told them to move they stood their ground. Why?

I didn't pay much attention to what was going on anymore. I answered questions and statements directed at me, but I wasn't really listening. Father...he abandoned me...I'm not his daughter...

These words and what happened in Baticul, Kimlasca's capital, keep repeating inside my head, over and over again...My whole life has been a lie? Why did this happen?

The others walked ahead of me...I don't think I can go on...maybe it would be better if I just stated here. "What's wrong, Natalia?" Luke now too...why is everyone trying to comfort me? Am I not hiding my distress as well as I though?

"Oh...it's nothing."I said meekly. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Aah!!" A huge monster, the Behemoth appeared out of now where, separating me from the others. I could hear the cries of "Oh, no's" and the "Damn it" from Luke. Tear, Anise and Luke where able to scare it off in a matter of minutes. We left quickly, not knowing if or when it would return.

"Jade it's time for a break!" Guy called out. The Colonel sighed and shook his head: "You're too nice." was his reply. He later added, "You know what happened earlier. Keep an eye out."

"Right, the people of Baticul would be in tears if Natalia got hurt here." Would they? Or was he just trying to make me feel better to? I hate this!! I fell so weak and powerless...

"Yeah. I was surprised. They really love her." Anise chirped in. "Natalia's in charge of public works. She uses the profit to help the needy...Everyone admires her." Luke explained. Anise only nodded.

Yes I helped the people, that's what royalty was suppose to do. Look out for the well being of their country and people. But I'm not royalty...and yet they all risked their lives for me...Have I ever done anything to desire that? No, no I haven't...I don't understand at all...

"Yeah, the people of Baticul don't love the princess. They love Natalia." That's not true!! It can't be!! Kimlasca does not love me; they love what they thought I was. Nothing more. But could these words be true?

"But father..." I clasped my face in my hands, trying to hide my shame. The King of this wonderful country has marked me as a traitor. And so it is true...if any of those people try to help my they'll...

"If his Majesty insists on rejecting you, then come with me to Malkuth. I'd welcome you with open arms." That's typical Guy, being as charming as ever. "How can you say things like that 

with a straight face?" I know he means well but sometimes his charm is just too much for anyone to handle.

"Hey don't let Guy sweet-talk you into defecting to Malkuth!"

It was Anise's suggestion that sent me over the top. "How about instead we take King Ingolbert off the throne and make Natalia Queen?"

Even as the tears started to stream down my face I couldn't help but laugh a little. Would that really resolve everything? "...I'm...sorry...I...I didn't mean to start crying..."

"It's okay. So much has happened; it's got to have been upsetting." Guy moved closer and I could actually smell the grease from his fon-machines on him.

"I'm sorry everyone...I'm alright. Thank you, Guy."

I'm happy I could help bring back you're smile." He's being so kind to me...almost like he loves me...more than Asch...

"You're going to make me blush." I moved closer to him and held out my arms to pull him into a hug...and then he pulled away...

"I'm sorry I forgot." How could I forget Guys phobia? Was I really that upset? I guess so...

Will life ever be the same? Probably not...I shall however never forget or regret the time before this incident happened, where I was called Meryl.

_I will always remember my time as Princess Natalia Luzu Kilmlasca-Landvaldear... _

__

**Hey guys!! You like it??**

**Leave a reveiw with any comments of feedback you may have, much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

We're back in Baticul...and we will convince father to lower the Outerlands; the land Yulia raised two thousand years ago to save the people from the miasma.

During our meeting in his chambers, I couldn't stop shaking. I was scared, but I will do what I must as Princess o- I mean as a citizen of Kimlasca. Jade had given His Majesty a document of the problem with the lower procedure. Namely the miasma. He has scheduled a meeting between us and his council tomorrow.

For now we are staying at the inn...we are so close and yet he will still not look me in the eye...Am I that repulsive to him? Or perhaps he is ashamed not to have seen this sooner?

"What will you do if King Ingolbert response with force tomorrow?" Tear being herself, always thinking ahead and evaluating every option...I know the answer to this, but can I go through with it? "We'll pros aid him; no matter what." For once Luke is being optimistic...he really has changed from his old snobbish, depressing self. "He may not come around that easy."

Yes, my resolve has reached a point where I am no longer scared for myself. "Then I will stay and convince him even if it costs me my life." I meant those words, every one of them. If it comes to saving our world, then I will give up my life freely. "Natalia..." I know Luke was going to say more, but I _**have**_ to say these words!

"I was a fool! I thought my job was to help those in suffering in places like Akzeriuth and the front lines. But I was wrong. I should have stayed by father's side and admonished him when he strayed down this errant path." I wanted to cry, but I've had enough of tears...I will no longer be the weak, selfish fool I once was. Remembering the destruction of Akzeriuth was enough to shake anyone...we had all gone there to save those people and yet they still perished...

"Natalia, you truly are this kingdom's princess."

I turned to Tear with hopeful eyes, "I want to be. I love this country form the bottom of my heart."

The next morning we went straight to the audience hall. Everyone else had breakfast first, but I couldn't find away to eat...not now. As we stood before the man whom had fathered me I felt like I was nothing...I had no purpose in life or in being here...No! That's wrong. I am here to save the thing I hold most dear to me.

"I read your documents. Your proposal seems to contradict the Score of the Sixth Fonstone." The King spoke coldly, yet in his, yes I could see...sorrow? "The Score is no longer useful. It started to go wrong when I was born." Luke really does blame himself far too much...and it would appear I do as well...

"...Replicas." So he _did know_ what Luke was? But how?

"Father! Clinging to the Score will no longer bring prosperity!" I could not but help call him father; old habits just cannot be broken. "This is the moment the world's leader will truly be put to the test. We nobles exist precisely for times like this! The Royal family does not live in luxury, depended upon the Score!"

"...What would you have me do?" He was listening to us?! We might have a chance to make him see reason. Then the world will be saved. "Sign a peace treaty with Malkuth and allow us to lower the lands." Luke stole the words from my mouth, I did not care. If this war were to end 

and we saved everyone from the same fate that befell Akzeriuth, then all would be right in the world.

"Unthinkable! The Malkuth Empire is our sworn enemy! Only a traitor would suggest such a thing!" Alphine had always been one to look out for father and our country, but when it came to Malkuth...

Grand Mystro Mohs of the Order was there as well. Was everyone against us? "Do not let them deceive you, Your Majesty." Mohs began, "They have likely been bought by Malkuth. These are merely the rambling of ignoble imposters..." He was soon cut short by the Fon Master. "Silence. Only a fool clings solely to lineage."

Jade, who would have normally been quiet talkative until now finally spoke up, "No one is born a princess. Only through diligence does one achieve the grace and dignity required for that title." He was being unusually flattering...

"I know not whether I posses the grace of which Jade speaks." _I had finally found my voice!_ "But you raised my for seventeen years. It is with great pride in which I say this now; make peace and lower the lands. I ask this out of love for this country. And for you, father!"

"Very well." Did he really just say that? Had he agreed? We were able to convince him without the cost of any more lives!?

"No, Your Majesty!"

"Do not listen to the babblings of these-"

"_**Silence!" **_Inglobert roared. "Do not insult my daughter's words!"

Daughter? It can't be..."Father?" I mumbled. He turned to me with an understanding expression on his face. "Natalia, you have awakened the love and concern for this country that I had forgotten.

It's is true! He does think of me as his child! "Father...it hurt not to be the princess. But what hurt so much more..._**was not being your daughter!**_" I single tear ran down my face...and this one was not of sorrow but of joy. "While you do not share my blood, I will never forget the times we've shared together."

He means this, he and I think so much alike! Neither never wanting to forget whom we love and hold ever so dear... "I will never forget the moment you first called my father."

My single tear then turned into agenising sobs. I was loved by the closest person I had ever known once again! I ran to him and cried into his shoulder. While father embraced my and stroked my hair, he whisper the same comforting words he always had in the past...just like when mother died...

We can't go back to when we didn't know but we will always have each other, and be a family.

_One whose love shall never die..._


End file.
